Eres mío
by 444golden1
Summary: Sansa desea acercarse más a su pequeño esposo y nada ni nadie podrán alejarla de él. [Sansa x Tyrion]
1. Sansa 1

Sansa se agachó para besar a su esposo pensando: "Eres mío, y una criada aprovechada no podrá alejarte de mi". Sintió el sabor del pastel de limón en los labios de su esposo que este le había quitado minutos antes de forma traviesa con su tenedor y pasó su lengua por ellos.

Había visto la mirada de desprecio que Shae les lanzaba gritando "mocosa" con ambos ojos mientras se levantaban de su mesa para ir a despedir a Sir Bronn y su señora esposa que embarazada ya por 7 meses.

Ella era una dama de alta cuna, bien educada para ser una esposa ejemplar, con una armadura brillante de cortesía, un ingenio mordaz y también era hermosa. A sus 18 años habia terminado de desarrollarse físicamente hasta obtener un cuerpo esbelto, con el cual no tenía nada que envidiar a otras mujeres…. salvo la criada Melissa, cuyo busto atraía las miradas de todo el mundo, incluso señores y caballeros.

Que Tyrion buscase otras mujeres para encontrar los placeres de su lecho matrimonial al principio no le habría importado, pero con el tiempo había llegado a sentir un enojo, un cariño posesivo, que tenían esas mujeres que ella no tuviese?

Su deseo de acercarse a su pequeño esposo fue acumulándose desde el día que se preguntó como sería dormir abrazada a él mientras estaba recostada en su cama, luego de una larga lección de vinos que había terminado con las fuerzas de este, ella había sobrevivido por no beber las copas enteras de cada pinta como hacía su señor. Las lecciones habían sido una idea de Tyrion para poder acercarse y conocerse mejor, y como no estas eran sobre uno de sus temas favoritos, el vino.

Ese día el terminó tan ebrio que no podía moverse con voluntad propia y sin apoyo, con algo de trabajo lo ayudo a caminar desde la mesa de su cuarto hasta su cama, el olor dulce que despedía la boca de su señor la cautivó al igual que su calor corporal. Sansa siempre adoraba el calor, como una niña criada en Invernalia valoraba cada ápice de calor, especialmente humano. Como añoraba abrazar a alguien, el ultimo abrazo que tuvo fue de su señor padre.

Mientras acomodaba a su esposo notó que una gota de baba se escurría por la comisura de su labio, con una risita la limpió con su mano, la boca de Tyrion estaba brillante todavía.

Sigue siendo igual de feo- pensó mientras lo miraba. Pero por alguna razón ya no lo encontraba repulsivo. Su cabello despedía brillos dorados en la luz de la vela y era tan suave como el de un bebe. Su quijada marcada le daba un aspecto muy varonil que con la barba bien afeitada lo hacía lucir muy joven y cuando hablaba en tono juguetón su mirada la cautivaba, su mirada cómplice que solo usaba con ella.

Cada día que pasaba su relación se tornaba mejor y más fuerte, llegando a compartir bromas privadas frente a personas que los miraban a ambos confundidos por el repentino ataque de risa que tenían. Se podía decir que eran muy buenos amigos.

Aunque ella dejaba de ver a un amigo cada vez que tenía lecciones sobre vinos cada fin de semana y comenzaba a ver un hombre alegre cuya risa y humor podían ser condenadamente contagiosos, cuyo nombre era cantado en varias canciones debido a su llegada oportuna en un dragón para incendiar el río "otra vez" que estaba infestado por monstruos de hielo y hombres muertos que deseaban matar a la gente en Desembarco del Rey, veía al hombre que nunca la obligó a consumar su matrimonio contra su voluntad a pesar de estar en todo su derecho.

Con su anhelo de calor humano cada fin de semana tomaba más valor con su esposo iniciando con suaves y tímidas caricias en su rostro y cabello hasta llegar a robarle besos mientras este dormía profundamente por causa del vino.

-Como se sentirá si el me besara a mi? – pensaba- si me tocara…

El no había mencionado el tema de consumar su matrimonio desde su regreso, pero Sansa sabía que los hombres tenían tanta necesidad física como ellas, donde las saciaba Tyrion era un misterio.

Hasta que oyó a las criadas hablar en las cocinas. Y en los jardínes. Y en los corredores desiertos. Y en su recámara mientras ella se bañaba en la habitación contínua sobre cuan hábil era su señor esposo.

Su deseo aumentaba cada día más después de confirmar por enésima vez de labios de sus criadas que Tyrion era un gran amante, escuchando a hurtadillas en el jardín la charla del grupo de mujeres que cotorreaban sobre sus aventuras de cama.

-Sir Neplic apenas pudo aguantar un minuto, diría que fue un gran cumplido pero yo queria disfrutar también- la que hablaba era Sara que estaba encargada en los jardínes- después de su minuto me pidió que me fuese, fue muy descortés, sin embargo Lord Tyrion es diferente, esa lengua puede con todo – dijo de manera contundente– a pesar de no ser atractivo, podría cogérmelo unas cuantas veces sin cobrarle nada.

Las risas de las criadas estallaron.

-En serio? – dijo una criada de pelo color paja, que Sansa recordaba como parte de la cocina – tal vez un día pueda llevarle un postre muy especial a nuestro Jinete Alado Salvador del Reino– agregó maliciosamente.

-Donde habrá aprendido todo eso me pregunto- dijo Arianne, la criada de la reina Daenerys- por que un hombre así no …

\- El es increiblemente inteligente – la interrumpio Shae, su criada personal – siempre sabe lo que debe hacer y en que momento.

-bah, eso lo dices por que ahora el te tiene de favorita nada más- dijo Sara – apuesto que cuando se harte de tí ya no serás tan amable con el.

\- El no se hartará de mí – aseguro Shae, despues de una pausa continuó – porque la mocosa de su esposa no le da lo que necesita- terminó.

\- Llevan más de 3 años juntos y hasta ahora no tienen un heredero, no hay que ser un sabio para ver que la chica no puede satisfacer a su esposo.

\- Pero un hombre puede ser satisfecho mas fácilmente – dijo otra criada de pelo tan negro como la noche- simplemente expulsa su semilla con un poco de estimulación…

-No- le cortaron Shae y Sara.

\- Lord Tyrion es diferente a los demás, por alguna razón el busca un placer más… grupal- dijo Sara

\- Diría que le gusta tanto dar como recibir- indicó la chica con una risita.

\- Cada vez que estamos juntos el insiste en que yo me venga varias veces antes que el lo haga- dijo Shae satisfecha- no es eso adorable?

-Pero …ustedes de verdad…- la chica de pelo negro estaba roja como una remolacha- ustedes logran… no fingen?

\- El sabe cuando fingimos, la primera vez que estuve con el intenté convencerlo de que ya terminé pero el simplemente me ignoró, hasta que …. – Sara empezaba a adquirir el mismo tono rojo de la chica del pelo negro.

\- Como sea- dijo Shae mientras se ponía de pie levantando una canasta de ropa que estaba a sus pies– Tyrion es mío ahora, ya lo conocerás mejor cuando nos veamos los 3- Shae le hablaba a la chica de pelo negro- y cuando me reúna con la sacerdotisa de las islas para aprender el camino de los 7 suspiros el no podrá pensar en otra, quien sabe tal vez pueda alejarlo de su niñita, y así podría darme la vida que una mujer como yo merece.

Sansa volvió al presente, el sabor limón desaparecía rápidamente en su boca y la furia comenzaba a brotar "piensa llevarle otra mujer más!", empezaba a ponerse toda roja, o tal vez…cobraba conciencia de todas las miradas que tenia encima mientras ella besaba a su esposo en los labios en pleno salón de baile.

Estaban en uno de los bordes de la sala que podría haberlos ayudado a pasar inadvertidos de no haber sido este el podio de honor de la familia real.

Se sorprendió al notar que había sujetado el rostro a Tyrion para tener un beso más intimo, más cercano y que estaba de rodillas. Miró los ojos dispares que tenía frente a ella y vio una sorpresa enorme en ambos.

-Mi señora- Tyrion se puso a balbucear- que…

Sansa no había besado a su esposo en público desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que el había regresado de la guerra montado en Rhaegal hace 3 años para ser exactos. Y esa vez fue más un deber que un deseo, y además fue en la mejilla. Sin embargo este beso era tan diferente, era posesivo, era para mostrarle a la odiosa criada que los miraba desde las mesas de la comida que ese pequeño hombre era de ella, que sus labios y su vanagloriada lengua eran de ella ,que ya no era una chiquilla, quería demostrarle a su esposo que estaba lista para convertirse en su mujer en toda regla.

Mi señor – dijo Sansa muy bajito – podriamos retirarnos ya?- los susurros de sorpresa y las risitas empezaban a hacerse mas fuertes a su alrededor.

Cla-Claro – Tyrion intentaba recomponerse rápidamente, cosa en que fallaba de manera sorprendente.

Sansa sonrió, mientras notó que un poco de maquillaje habia quedado en el rostro de su señor, rápidamente saco su pañuelo y lo limpió con delicadeza antes de ponerse de pie, por alguna razón sintió un leve mareo mientras se levantaba.

Si, el vino podía ser un buen aliado a la hora de conseguir valor para hacer cosas que no eran propias de una misma. En especial cuando había un montón de gente mirando y más aún en la boda de uno de los primos del Rey Daario.

Tyrion tomó su mano y se aclaró la garganta para hablar antes de dirigirse a los reyes.

-Mis señores, os pido permiso para retirarme junto a mi señora esposa a nuestros aposentos- dijo Tyrion, aún había un leve temblor en su voz- fue un día muy agotador para nosotros

-Por supuesto Lord Tyrion- dijo la reina Daenerys.

-Asegúrese de _"atenderla"_ bien- dijo el rey de manera picarona.

La reina dió un codazo a su esposo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Sansa sintió un calor en las mejillas al comprender lo que el rey insinuaba frente a todos, pero antes de que se diese cuenta ella respondió.

-Sois muy gentil alteza, pero hoy seré yo la que atienda a mi señor - definitivamente había tomado mucho vino esa tarde, lo cual no le importaba nada en ese momento.

Los ojos como platos de la reina solo podían compararse con los de su pequeño esposo, mientras el rey Daario se ponía de pie con su copa gritando: "Por Lord Tyrion cuyas hazañas no solo existen en los campos de batalla sino que se extienden a su recámara también!"

-Por el Jinete Alado!- respondieron en la sala entre risas y gritos.


	2. Sansa 2

Tyrion la guió hacia la salida del salón, la gente seguía gritando por su su señor.

-Por el Jinete Alado!

-Por el Salvador del Reino.

Sansa sonrió satisfecha, de donde venía toda su fuerza temeraria era un misterio, miró a su pequeño esposo caminar a su lado, estaba un poco rojo con su cabello algo despeinado en la parte de atrás.

Llegaron al estrecho corredor que conectaba los jardines con el resto del castillo.

-Espera por favor, tienes el cabello desordenado- dijo mientras doblaba una rodilla para estar a la misma altura.

Los ojos dispares la miraron… el negro parecía cauteloso y el verde desconfiado, tendría que solucionar eso rápido.

Con ambas manos se puso a ordenar los mechones rubios, que suaves eran. Mientras evaluaba su progreso el habló.

-Mi señora, que sucede?-la duda en su voz era palpable.

-Que tu cabello estaba desordenado-repitió riéndose bajito.

-No me refiero a eso- Tyrion parecía algo incómodo, el dulce olor del vino y un aroma de limón provenientes de sus labios volvió a llegar a su nariz.

-Mi señor tienes algo de pastel en la comisura- dijo con una risita. Con su mano la limpió cuidadosamente como había hecho ya tantas veces sin que el lo supiera, el aroma de limón se hizo más fuerte, eso era demasiado para ella.

\- Sansa, yo…-empezó Tyrion pero ella lo silenció con otro beso.

Sus labios suaves como la seda se movieron ansiosos sobre los de él. El aroma de limón se había esfumado para dejar paso al del vino. Su lengua se asomó de manera tímida para pedir la entrada en la boca de Tyrion.

Sus dedos empeñados hace poco en ordenar sus cabellos lo aferraron con fuerza mientras volvían a formar un caos.

-Basta- Tyrion se alejó- mi señora habéis bebido demasiado vino.

-No

-Que intentas hacer

-Esto- esta vez le costó acercarse a su esposo para besarlo. Su vestido arrastrándose por el piso no le preocupó, solo quería acercarse a reclamar su boca otra vez.

Su lengua volvió a asomarse, esta vez Tyrion abrió un poco sus labios permitiéndole el paso.

La alabada lengua se unió con la de ella…para alejarse por completo cuando el se alejó otra vez.

-Venid conmigo – otra vez las cortesías.

-Soy tu esposa- dijo ella tozuda – y tu eres mio, por que te alejas de mi? Acaso no soy suficiente?- acaso prefieres a las feas esas? de repente la rabia volvía a inundarla.

\- Mi señora venid conmigo al cuarto.

\- Me llamo SANSA – la formalidad empezaba a arruinarle su felicidad, su cortesía había quedado olvidada hace mucho.

Ella cobró conciencia de estar sentada en el piso, su cabello dejaba caer un par de mechones sobre su rostro y tenía su vestido algo sucio por la tierra del corredor.

Solo quería tener a su esposo entre los brazos, que tenía de malo aquello?, una puta no tenía ningún derecho sobre su Jinete Alado.

-Muy bien Sansa, ven conmigo- Tyrion le tendió ambas manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Primero quiero mi beso

-Te lo daré al llegar a nuestros aposentos.

-No, quiero uno ahora- Sansa podía ser tan testaruda como su hermana me darás más al llegar allá

Tyrion se acercó y le dio un beso rápido mientras la obligaba a ponerse de pie, los mareos volvieron y no se fueron mientras la guiaba por los corredores a su recámara.

Con cuidado ayudó a Sansa a sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama cuando llegaron y prendió un fuego en la chimenea, tomó una copa y la llenó con agua.

Sansa imaginaba que ahora su esposo saltaría sobre ella, para reclamar su dulce virtud que el mismo decidió no tocar hasta que ella lo deseara, pues bien ese día por fín había llegado, sería la mujer de Tyrion Lannister y estaba ansiosa por empezar.

Una vez vació la copa la llenó otra vez y se la tendió a Sansa.

-Bebe- dijo Tyrion.

-Prefiero vino- aunque ella tenía mas sed de besos.

-Después

-Bueno

-Sansa – Tyrion se acercó a ella, puso las manos sobre las joyas que tenía en su cabello- déjame quitarte esto si? Así podremos recostarnos.

-Yo puedo hacer lo mismo- llevó sus manos a su cinturón, con algo de fuerza este se abrió y ello lo tiró lejos riéndose.

-Muy bien – respondió Tyrion – ahora tu vestido- el se puso rojo.

-Mi señor es hábil- dijo Sansa mientras el desanudaba los lazos del vestido.

-Ehm, gracias.

-Seguro que practicaste con las putas esas- pensó. Después de esta noche no las buscarás más.

Notó como su esposo temblaba un poco al acercar sus dedos a los cordones del busto, una vez deshechos dejaban a la vista un generoso escote.

-Vamos- una vez acabó ella se deshizo del vestido para quedarse con el camisón que la cubría hasta las rodillas y soltó las trenzas de su cabello , sintiéndose más ligera se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por detrás. Se puso a mordisquear su oreja.

Ven- Tyrion la condujo a la cama.

Sansa pasó de su oreja a su mejilla. Que bien olía su esposo y con la barba recién afeitada su piel era suave y cálida.

-Recuestate vamos

-Tyrion- dijo entre risitas mientras se recostaba en la cama suave, podía decir que estaba en una nube gorda de algodón, sentía como empezaba a hundirse en ese mar suave y perfecto. Pero faltaba el calor, la calidez tendría que conseguirla y su señor esposo era perfecto.

-Sansa querida tengo que..

-Ven- dijo mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisón.

Tyrion la miró de manera extraña. Trepó a la cama y se sentó en el borde con los pies colgados.

-Aquí estoy pequeña- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sansa quería que su esposo fuese más entusiasta, que la tomara con fuerza y la besara usando su famosa lengua, que fuese todo un león para poder oírle rugir su nombre. La cama empezaba a jugarle una mala pasada, se sentía demasiado cómoda, quería dormir, pero no sola.

-Ven mi señor- rogó esta vez, tomó la mano que acariciaba su cabeza y la lleno de besos- por favor.

Tyrion tomó sus manos y le dio un beso en cada una.

Se recostó a su lado, con los ojos dispares mirándola como si ella fuese de porcelana.

-Sansa- acarició su mentón.

Empezaba a ver a Tyrion de forma borrosa

-Mi caballero, mi Jinete Alado…-susurró mientras se adentraba en el mundo de los sueños.


	3. Sansa 3

**A la gente linda que lee quisiera pedirle sus opiniones, sugerencias sobre todo de la forma en la que escribo. Puedo manejar las críticas muy bien :)**

 **Sin más los dejo con el siguiente capi.**

 **To the cute people reading I would like to ask about your opinions, suggestions especially about the way that I write. I can handle criticism very well :)**

 **No more I leave you with the following chapter.**

* * *

Sansa abrió los ojos. El sol entraba en su habitación de manera suave indicándole que ya era tarde, una ligera brisa le ayudó a despertarse totalmente.

¿Como había llegado a su cama? Trató de recordar. Ayer estaba en el banquete riendo y jugando con su esposo. Estaba comiendo algunos platitos de pastel de limón, algo de vino.

Se movió un poco para incorporarse y sintió un dolor partiéndole la cabeza, rápidamente se tocó para verificar si tenía una herida ahí pero no encontró nada.

Imágenes de Tyrion ayudándole a recostarse anoche se amontonaban confusas, algún recuerdo sobre abandonar el salón antes que los reyes.

-Por qué la criada no me despertó?- fué su primer pensamiento.

Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, el dolor disminuyó un poco o ella empezaba a soportarlo mejor.

Definitivamente había bebido mucho vino, nunca antes había sentido el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte. Miró a su alrededor.

Sus sábanas estaban todas apiladas en un montañita desordenada al pie de su cama salvo con la que se tapaba cuando se despertó, como si las hubiese pateado mientras dormía.

En su mesita de noche estaba una jarra con una copa al lado. Se sirvió la copa entera de agua y lo tomó ansiosa, y otra, y una tercera, y una cuarta, dejó poco para acabarse la quinta.

La mesa donde acostumbraba comer y aprender sobre vinos con su esposo estaba sin los manteles, con las sillas encima, por la forma en que brillaba alguien debió limpiarle hasta la ultima mancha de polvo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Marci, la nueva criada que recién estaba a su servicio 2 semanas.

\- Mi señora bonita ya despertó, espero que se encuentre mejor que esta mañana- dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la cama llevando una bandeja con unas barritas de color café en un platito pequeño.

\- Que? – preguntó Sansa, ¿había escuchado "bonita"?

-Mi señora bonita tengo entendido que esta es la primera vez que se embriaga, no se preocupe, su señor esposo me dio las instrucciones para que vuestra recuperación sea rápida.

-Yo no me embriagué- dijo en tono seco y neutro.

-Uhmm, bueno esto le ayudará con el dolor de cabeza- le tendió una barrita para que la comiese.

\- Por qué dijiste eso?- Sansa no recordaba nada sobre estar ebria, "una dama jamás se emborrachaba ¿y que era todo eso de llamarla "bonita"?.

\- Usted no lo recuerda mi señora… pero yo pasé fregando buena parte de la mañana debido a…-Marci se calló. Era evidente que dudaba si seguir hablando por la actitud dura de Sansa, parecía luchar consigo misma.

Sansa no quería presionarla, Marci le caía bien por que ella no estaba en el grupito de trepadoras cazafortunas de Shae. No sabiendo que hacer tomó la barrita que aún le tendía.

\- Gracias- dijo de manera suave.

\- Con su permiso mi señora...bonita, debo terminar mis trabajos- dijo regresando a su habitual actitud alegre al no tener que dar mas explicaciones.

\- Claro

Marci dio media vuelta y se metió al baño, Sansa mordisqueó la barrita. Era dulce como la miel y suave como un durazno, notó algo de maní dentro, que sería?

El comentario sobre que ella estaba ebria volvió a su mente. Claro que ella acostumbraba tomar cada vez más una vez que Tyrion le pasó su amor al vino pero nunca se emborracharía, Tyrion le había enseñado a reconocer los signos que tenía que tomar en cuenta para no pasar la línea de la sobriedad. Una dama jamás bebía en exceso … una imagen como un rayo pasó por su cabeza sobre ella besando a su esposo en la boca frente a todo el salón y los reyes.

\- Eso es imposible…-se dijo a sí misma. Aunque ella quería besar a su esposo (mientras el estaba despierto) no se atrevería, menos delante de la gente y peor aún en un banquete.

La cabeza volvió a dolerle, mordisqueó mas la tablita para distraerse del dolor y regresó su sed. Se inclinó para servirse otra copa y entonces notó que aún tenía su camisón del vestido y no el de dormir.

Trató de recordar por que no se cambió pero no pudo. Marci silbaba una canción suave en el baño, recordó la melodía en la fiesta de anoche y esta vez regresó a su mente la imagen de su esposo en el salón con los ojos bien abiertos tan cerca que podría decir que lo besó.

Se tocó los labios…no, no. Esa imagen era falsa.

En su manga había una mancha asquerosa, como si se hubiera limpiado la boca después de comer. Necesitaba cambiarse antes de que alguien la viera así, pero antes debía ordenar sus ideas.

Se levantó con calma para evitar un mareo, la luz del sol le lastimaba un poco los ojos pero decidió salir a su terraza, un poco de aire fresco más el olor del mar y el sonido de las olas siempre le ayudaban a sentirse bien.

Al acercarse a la baranda tropezó con un cinturón. Era pequeño, lo recogió para verlo mejor, el león de los Lannister estaba grabado en el cuero y entendió que era de Tyrion.

Tendría que hablar con él sobre ir dejando sus cosas tiradas por ahí, no quería que la gente dijera que el Jinete Alado era un descuidado… la imagen del cabello revuelto de su esposo le llegó con otra flash.

Sus recuerdos coherentes solo llegaban hasta estar en la fiesta mientras comía su segundo plato de pastel de limón, ella siempre repetía hasta 4 veces si podía, era muy cuidadosa de que nadie la viese, una dama debe comer con propiedad como diría la Septa Mordane.

Regresó a su recámara, mientras la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a Tyrion y su escudero Podrick.

El muchacho apartó la vista al verla solo con un camisón después de un nervioso "Buenas Días mi señora"

-Mi señora me alegra verla de pie - dijo su pequeño esposo, la mirada de superioridad que tenía era extraña, como si un maestro viera a su alumno intentando ganarle.

-Perdón por recibirlo así mi señor – usaban los modales de cortesía cuando no estaban solos.

-Es esa Marci? – le preguntó. Algunos ruidos del baño delataban su presencia.

-Si mi señor

-Pod por favor ayúdala.

El chico se retiró con una reverencia dejándolos solos.

Sansa agachó la cabeza, el no traer su vestido encima la cohibía un poco, además que su blusón dejaba un escote apreciable. No se cubrió porque si elevaba sus manos la mancha asquerosa estaría a la vista.

Tyrion se acercó a la mesita de la noche y tomó una de las tablitas cafés, le dio un mordisco.

-Esto te ayudará mi señora-dijo mientras le tendía la barrita mordida – es un remedio para los mareos y las nauseas.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó al tomarla. La barrita tenía la mordida de su esposo bien definida.

-Se llama chocolate, el azúcar ayuda en estos casos.

¿Cuales casos? Ella no había hecho nada. Debía saber ya mismo de qué hablaban el y Marci.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se abrío la puerta del baño, Marci y Pod salieron. Ambos con las mangas mojadas.

-Mi señor está todo terminado – dijo Marci.

-Gracias Marci- dijo Tyrion amablemente.

-Me retiro mi señor, mi señora-una duda cruzó por su rostro al mirar a Sansa-..bonita.

Ella salió de la habitación seguida por Pod.

Tyrion dejó escapar una risita.

-No puedes negar que la chica cumple con lo que uno le pide.

-¿Por qué me dice "Bonita"?- preguntó con cierta irritación. Con la confianza que tenían podía olvidarse de sus modales a ratos.

Tyrion agachó su cabeza y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Tyrion?

Empezó a sacudirse un poco ahí parado dejando escapar ruiditos. Entonces comprendió: "Se está riendo! De mí!"

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-De verdad no recuerdas nada eh?- Tyrion levantó la cabeza con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Recordar qué?- no veía ningún chistesito, comenzaba a exasperarse y el dolor de cabeza volvía.

-Tú le pediste a Marci que te llamara "bonita"- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada. De repente la risa de su esposo ya no le gustaba tanto.

Su sorpresa fue grande, la gente decía que ella hermosa, pero de ahí a pedirle a su doncella que se lo recordara cada vez… no era ninguna vanidosa, y la palabra bonita era más propia de una niña, no de una mujer de 18 años.

-Cuando?-exigió

-Ayer, jajajaja, mientras te ayudaba a regresar… jajaja a la cama.-apenas podía hablar.

-Tyrion –dijo Sansa de manera enérgica – que pasó ayer?

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Tyrion

Marci volvía a entrar, esta vez con una bandeja de comida. ¡Ya era medio día! ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Pod entró detrás de ella.

-Mi señor, la reina lo llama al salón del pequeño consejo.

Tyrion se recompuso un poco, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ya en el umbral se giró.

-Esta noche hablaremos mi señora - dijo sonriendo - Marci por favor encárgate de la cena, pero no traigas vino- dejó escapar una risita – un zumo estará bien.

-Si mi señor- respondió la muchacha al tiempo que ambos hombres salían.

Sansa miró a su doncella que había sonreído un poco al oír la restricción del vino.

\- Marci explícame que es todo ese asunto del vino.

La muchacha se turbó un poco. Su incomodidad y su duda eran notorias ahora.

\- Por favor-añadió Sansa de una forma más suave.

\- Si mi señora …bonita.

\- ¿Por qué me dices "bonita"?

-Fue… fue usted la que me pidió llamarla así. Cuando regresábamos al baño… después del ehm..."incidente" … sobre los manteles…en la mesa.

De repente recordó ver a Marci ayudándola a caminar hacia el baño mientras le preguntaba si ella le parecía bonita.

El dolor extremo en su cabeza, los mareos, el no saber como había llegado ahí, no haberse cambiado el camisón, su sed, la mancha asquerosa de su manga y las imágenes confusas en su cabeza...

Sansa sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda, Tyrion le explicó los efectos de la borrachera hace muchas tardes, mareos, dolor de cabeza, vómitos, entorpecimiento... amnesia y… desinhibición. ¡Por todos los 7 dioses! Parecía que si se había embriagado pero la gran duda era…

¿Que cosas había hecho?


	4. Tyrion 1

**Bueno, por ahora sigo escribiendo a ciegas, no se como lo estaré haciendo la verdad, XD.**

 **Simplemente esta pareja es una de mis favoritas. :)**

* * *

Tyrion siguió acariciando el cabello rojo de su esposa mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Haberle robado ese plato de pastel de limón en el banquete había causado represalias de ella arrebatándole su copa de vino sin que lo notara, un vino dorniense obsequio del príncipe Trystane que él mismo era incapaz de beber más de 3 copas sin embriagarse.

\- Que tonto fui.-pensó. Haberse demorado en descubrir que su vino había desaparecido debido a Sansa y no por su ebriedad recíen fue evidente después de los besos que ella le dio en el pasillo mientras regresaban a sus aposentos, su aliento impregnado por el dulce néctar dorniense habían pasado desapercibidos en el salón del banquete. Aunque su esposa tan solo había bebido una cuarta parte de la copa era claro que fue demasiado para ella.

Ya imaginaba los comentarios de los días siguientes, ¡la señora Lannister ensartó su lengua en la boca de su esposo enano!, ¡y en pleno salón de baile!.

El beso había sido inesperado y más aún que ella lo hubiese hecho de esa forma, húmedo y largo, claramente Sansa no sabía besar, había abierto demasiado la boca dejando ver a todos su pequeña lengua en acción.

Jaló la cuerda dorada que colgaba del poste superior en su cama para llamar a su criada. Con suerte vendría Marci la nueva criada y no Sara su ex-compañera de cama. Debía dar instrucciones inmediatamente, al menos para silenciar a la servidumbre. No necesitaba criados hablando sobre el comportamiento de su señora bajo la influencia del vino.

Su compañera, su amiga, su confidente y ante los ojos de los hombres su esposa.

Hace años que no la veía como esposa, desde que acordaron anular su matrimonio con tal de no extinguir la casa Stark o la casa Lannister una vez que Sansa cumpliese los 18 años. Las nuevas leyes permitían que el niño heredase ambos apellidos, una vez que este cumpliese la mayoría de edad podría escoger a que casa pertenecer, que generalmente debía ser la casa más noble de entre las dos.

Tyrion la acarició una vez más acomodando un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja.

Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el pie de la cama a coger las sábanas, empezó a cubrir a su esposa cuando esta le habló con los ojos cerrados.

\- Las sábanas están frías – dijo mientras movía un piecito para patearlas.

\- Podrías resfriarte

\- No

\- Sansa – dijo Tyrion mientras ella abrió los ojos, su mirada turbada le decía que no estaba completamente consciente en ese momento – déjame cubrirte vamos, no quiero que te resfríes mientras duermes.

Ella se sentó en la cama con agilidad, Tyrion notó el ligero temblor propio de los borrachos.

\- No tengo sueño- dijo Sansa mientras bajaba los pies al suelo y se sentaba – tengo sed.

\- No, ya bebiste demasiado – empezaba a desaparecer lo divertido de la situación.

Ella se levantó con un ligero ladeamiento y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde acostumbraban hablar sobre vinos y comer.

Tyrion se apresuró a seguirla y sujetarle la mano. Ser tan pequeño le causó enojo , apenas podía llegar con cierta dificultad al codo de su joven esposa.

-Sansa dije que…

Ella giró sobre los talones arrodillándose y abrazándolo tan rápido que Tyrion se preguntó si Sansa tendría aptitudes de guerrera que no había descubierto hasta ahora.

\- Así... así debemos dormir siempre –susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Diablos! Que bien se sentía el perfume de su cabello, su respiración cálida en el cuello y la suave presión de sus pechos hicieron que Tyrion se descolocara un momento.

Su abrazo era suave pero con anhelo. El rodeó a su esposa correspondiendo el abrazo. Rara vez se tocaban tanto. La necesidad de contacto físico para las personas era un tema que conocía muy bien, siendo él mismo víctima de su falta por mucho tiempo. Solo Jaime y su tío Kevan lo tocaban sin reparo, como a la persona que era. Y las putas claro, pero eso no contaba.

Pensadolo bien, su esposa no era cercana con nadie, como toda una dama casada y de alta cuna el máximo roce que tenía con alguien eran los besos que los caballeros y señores depositaban en su mano al saludarla en los eventos y no tenía compañeras de cama. Todos esos besos seguramente eran la mezcla de deseo carnal retenido y soledad. De cariño o amor ni hablar.

Ella puso sus labios en su oreja, luego en su mejilla, su aliento cálido que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

\- Mi señor – Sansa se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Su mirada seguía turbia, pero ahora estaba alegre y radiante.

Ella se inclinó para depositar un beso corto en sus labios. Si Sansa quería besarlo un rato estaba bien, negarle cosas a un borracho era algo peligroso y más aún si uno era enano.

Entonces vino otro beso, y otro y otro. Las manos de Sansa volvieron a tomarlo de la nuca para acercarlo más a ella, sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello con fuerza, sus labios y su lengua concentrados en acariciarle el labio inferior de manera suave, definitivamente ella estaba mejorando muy rápido en esto de los besos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Marci estaba parada ahí con su ropa de dormir.

\- Mis señores me llama..- se calló en seco al verlos mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

Tyrion se separó con cierto pesar de su esposa, de forma delicada pero sin soltarla.

\- Hola Marci – dijo Sansa fanfarronamente, como si fuese una amiga del alma que la encontraba en media travesura.

-Mi señora.

\- Marci por favor debes instruir – Tyrion casi olvidó por qué la había llamado - aquel que mencione las acciones de mi señora esposa durante el banquete de hoy deseará no…

\- Marci tengo sed- lo interrumpio Sansa con un ronroneo mientras lo miraba.

Se paró con un ladeamiento más marcado que antes y se dirigió a la mesa, no parecía dispuesta a esperar que le sirvieran para beber un poco más.

Tyrion miró a Marci.

\- Mi señora se excedió con el vino, no quiero ni una palabra de esto fuera de aquí ¿entendido?

\- Si mi señor

Se dirigió a su esposa que estaba parada sin hacer nada al lado de la mesa.

\- Mi señora? – no hubo contestación.

\- Mi señora? – tampoco hubo contestación.

Sansa apoyó una mano en la silla, se llevó la otra mano al estómago y después vomitó sobre toda la mesa.

\- Oh no

Ella trató de cubrir el segundo vómito con una mano pero solo consiguió ensuciarse.

El revoloteo en su estómago le indicó a Tyrion que el tampoco estaba tan sobrio como para aguantarse las ganas de vomitar si se quedaba cerca.

\- Mi señora aquí- Marci se acercó rápidamente y alejando una silla de la mesa la ayudó a sentarse.

Sansa empezó a temblar, tenía el pelo desarreglado, estaba sudorosa y había un poco de vómito alrededor de su boca, notó que se miraba en el espejo.

\- Que sucia me veo, estoy fea. No quiero que me …, que me vea así – le dijo a Marci. Parecía haberse olvidado que Tyrion estaba ahí viéndolo todo.

\- Al baño – dijo Tyrion bien bajito.

Marci asintió y puso un brazo de su señora sobre sus hombros.

\- Vamos mi señora le ayudaré a limpiarse.

\- Estoy fea… -gimoteó Sansa, volviendo a mirar su reflejo en el espejo – por eso el no me mira, el no me quiere, no me besa – parecía también que había olvidado los besos.

Tyrion se quedó de piedra. No era posible que ella hablara de él, su esposa se había ablandado bastante con él pero de ahí a buscar un cariño mayor que la amistad distaba mucho.

\- Dime Marci soy fea? Acaso soy repugnante para que no quiera tocarme? – empezaba a notar rabia en la voz de Sansa.

-Mi señora pertenece a una noble casa y es tan hermosa como una doncella de las canciones-aseguró Marci – es tan bonita como la reina - terminó mientras se colocaba bajo un brazo y la tironeaba llevándola al baño.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió mucho a Tyrion, al parecer su criada tenía el don de la lengua.

\- Bonita? Tu lo crees? – dijo Sansa mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras entraban al baño- Te parezco bonita de verdad?

\- Si mi señora.

Tyrion las siguió cautelosamente al baño, algo le decía que no debía entrar. Los vapores de hierbas provenientes de la bañera le llegaron a la nariz, lo marearon un poco y tuvo algo de arcadas.

Lo más seguro era que no entrase o se arriesgaba a vomitar como hizo Sansa en la mesita, sobre los manteles.

Pero si el tenía arcadas….

\- Mi señora! – Marci dejó escapar un gritito al ver a Sansa vomitar otra vez, ahora sobre las pieles que estaban en el piso del baño .

((Mejor salgo de acá antes de que yo sea el próximo en cubrir mis aposentos con vómito))

Media hora más tarde Marci salió cargando a Sansa por un brazo. Su esposa estaba más aseada y a pesar de verse pálida hablaba con avidez.

\- Desde hoy me llamarás "Señora bonita", solo frente a él- agregó riéndose bajito. ¿Sí? ¿por favor?

\- Como ordene mi señora – respondió Marci dócilmente con una risita. La ayudó hasta su cama.

\- Marci por favor podrías encargarte de la mesa ahora mismo? – dijo Tyrion, esa visión asquerosa comenzaba a revolverle el estómago.

\- Si mi señor, pero antes debo recoger algunos objetos de las cocinas para limpiarla.

\- No demores, no quiero que nadie vea esto.

\- Tengo frío – oyeron una vocecita.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Sansa completamente desnuda. Se había soltado el camisón del vestido que yacía a sus pies aún.

La mandíbula de Tyrion cayó hasta su pecho, el bulto en sus pantalones fue instantáneo. Su esposa tenía los pechos algo pecosos coronados con pezones rosados, su cintura era una cosita menuda, las piernas eran largas y el pelo de su sexo era tan rojo como el de su cabeza. La piel blanca como la leche se veía como fabulosa porcelana a la luz de las velas.

Una locura por tocarla lo golpeó, debía tener a Sansa en sus brazos, pero YA. Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

\- Me retiro – la voz lejana de Marci lo regresó a la realidad y se detuvo en seco.

\- Que? – ((Contrólate!)) - No, Marci ayuda a mi señora a vestirse.

Sansa miraba el suelo.

\- Mi camisón! – se lo puso de nuevo e intentó abotonarse.

\- Marci ayúdala – su deseo le nublaba buena parte del juicio. Verla intentado abotonarse la prenda sin preocuparse por cubrir sus encantos era demasiado para él. Acercarse a ella solo destruiría el poco control que estaba consiguiendo recuperar.

((Rápido piensa en otra cosa!))- se obligó a si mismo. Miró a su terraza para evitar la tentación de ver a su esposa otra vez. Su cinturón estaba en el piso. Sansa lo había arrojado antes. Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Marci ayudando a su esposa a recostarse en la cama.

Salió a la terraza a recoger el cinturón pero optó por sentarse, el viento frío y el mar lo ayudarían a enfriar la cabeza más que su cinturó ía alejar sus pensamientos de esa piel de porcelana y la boquita suave.

Cuando el sol empezó a salir unas horas después pudo calmarse por fin, ver las salidas del sol era uno de los placeres que aprendió a disfrutar cuando su vida peligraba en las tierras libres.

Volvió a su habitación cuando el sol ya estaba entero en el horizonte. El ruido de Marci en el baño era fuerte pero Sansa dormía tranquilamente. La mesa ya estaba limpia con las sillas encima y sin rastro de la asquerosidad anterior. Su nueva criada resultaba ser más agradable de lo esperado, tenía una deuda con ella y él como buen Lannister sería generoso al pagarla.

Se acercó a la cama. El camisón de su esposa tenía todos los botones en su lugar como comprobó con alivio y algo de molestia, aunque el condenado tenia un escote apreciable y no cubría totalmente sus piernas. De dormida había pateado todas las sábanas al pie de la cama, se apresuró a cubrirla con una de ellas y evitarse más tentaciones.

La contempló dormir un rato, toda despeinada y con el maquillaje deshecho, tenía una mueca rara en su rostro. Mientras acariciaba su cabello otra vez sintió cariño, si… le había tomado mucho cariño a su esposa.

Y también sentía deseo ahora.


	5. La Cena

La cena transcurría de manera normal, ambos sentados en lados opuestos de la mesita redonda en su habitación. Apenas podía mirarlo, la vergüenza la obligaba a mirar su plato todo el tiempo. Toda la tarde se había dedicado a reunir valor para explicarle lo que pasó la noche anterior, por otro lado no quería ver la reacción de su esposo.

Marci le contó lo que pudo averiguar con la gente sobre los besos en el salón. También le contó lo que solo ella vió. Su berrinche por la falta de atención, sus vómitos y finalmente… cuando se quitó la ropa.

\- Solo una salvaje haría eso – pensó apesadumbrada Sansa mientras cerraba los ojos. ¡Cómo desearía no ver nunca más una copa de vino! Su reputación de dama estaba arruinada para siempre, claro que ella como toda una cortesana sabría como manejar los cotilleos, ya encontraría la forma, pero ella se sentía mal con ella misma y con Tyrion. Meneó la cabeza con algo de furia.

Dejando de lado sus preocupaciones con la corte, lo peor era que no recordaba más que unos flashes, no podía recordar cómo se sintió su beso o su abrazo. Su vergüenza dió paso a la tristeza.

Marci le había dicho que se estaban abrazando y besando cuando ella entró. Ojalá pudiera recordar aquello.

\- Querida tu cabello está en el zumo.- dijo Tyrion tranquilamente mientras cortaba su filete.

Ella abrió los ojos para ver uno de sus mechones sumergido en su copa.

\- Lo que me faltaba – pensó mientras lo retiraba rápidamente con su mano – ¿por que no mejor me cae porquería de pájaros en la cabeza? – la rabia volvía.

Con algo de temor miró hacia arriba para comprobar que no hubiesen pájaros en su recámara. No. No había ninguno. Al regresar su mirada al plato lo vió de soslayo, totalmente relajado mientras comía y leía una carta sin prestarle mucha atención a ella. ¿Cuándo pensaba pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento?

Su padre habría dicho unas cuantas palabras fuertes al respecto.

Su madre habría intentado averiguar como pasó todo eso.

Sus hermanos se habrían reído un rato de ella, especialmente Arya.

Y la Septa Mordane habría elevado el grito a los 7 para que quitaran la influencia maléfica de su niña predilecta.

Pero esa familia ya no existía, ahora solo tenía a Tyrion. Su esposo enano que siempre lograba poner una sonrisa en sus labios, que la protegía desde que se convirtieron en marido en mujer en el septo de casamiento, que era su mejor amigo en ese lugar donde fue tan infeliz, que la trataba como a una niñita cuando jugaban en sus batallas de ingenio.

Pero ella no ya no era una niña que esperase su castigo. ¿Qué pretendía su esposo fingiendo que nada pasó? Algún momento tendrían que hablar sobre eso, mejor hacerlo de una vez decidió, en la confianza de su matrimonio podía olvidarse sus recatos y cohibiciones. Tomó un largo respiro y lo miró.

\- Mi señor – empezó Sansa con la voz ronca, se llevó la mano a la boca para tapársela mientras carraspeaba – ¿podemos hablar? – ((que idiotez decir eso)) pensó.

\- Claro que podemos querida – respondió sin levantar la vista de la carta.

\- Qui-Quisiera explicar lo que pasó ayer, en-en el salón – tartamudeó, toda su decisión parecía haberse esfumado.

\- Mi señora te aviso que entre la servidumbre no se hablará sobre el tema- la miró con un toque de diversión- en cuanto a la corte, sé que podrás manejarlo.

Bueno, al menos eso pensaba él, ¿o de qué manera se enteró Marci todo lo que pasó en el salón?. Sin embargo Tyrion confiaba en que podría manejar la corte, eso la calmó, hizo que se sintiera menos avergonzada. Pero aún no mencionaba los besos.

Sonrió suavemente en señal de agradecimiento, su esposo le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó a su carta. Tal vez era demasiado amable para no mencionarlos. Recordó la frase que la guiaba en su vida ((La cortesía es la armadura de una dama)).

\- Mi señor mi comportamiento fue inapropiado- bajó la cabeza, la vergüenza le ganaba - si os causé alguna molestia o deshonra frente a otras personas por favor perdon…

La risa de Tyrion estalló. ¿Es que nunca se tomaba algo en serio? ¿o no la había escuchado bien?Frunció el ceño, el se reía de buena gana, sujetándose el estómago con una mano. Su risa se apaciguó al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Dio un salto de su silla y se aproximó a ella rápidamente.

\- Sansa, no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo Tyrion mientras la tomaba de las mano. – lo que tú hiciste no me molestó en absoluto!

\- Pero – no entendía nada, a cualquier señor le molestaría ser besado torpemente por una mujer ebria.

\- Eres mi esposa.

\- Tyrion, una dama no debe dejar en evidencia a su esposo.

\- ¿Cuál evidencia?

\- ¿Qué dirán el rey Daario y la reina Daenerys?

\- Que enano más afortunado.

Qué respuesta... A veces Tyrion respondía de una forma que ningún otro sería capaz. Sus ojos dispares le transmitían paz y calidez, alegría y cariño. El ojo negro se parecía a los de su padre Eddard y el verde tenía un tono claro que lo asemejaba a los de su madre Catelyn.

Su mirada se desvió por un momento a sus labios pero los apartó rápidamente para mirar las botas de su esposo. Toda esa urgencia de tener a Tyrion en sus brazos parecía haberse desencadenado en aquel primer beso. El beso que ella quería recordar… pero no podía. ¡Si ya se habían besado antes definitivamente podían hacerlo otra vez! ¿Pero cómo..?

Sus manos cálidas sobre las suyas se sentían tan bien. Su calor la acariciaba como los primeros rayos de sol en el invierno, poco a poco empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo agradable en su estomago que solo él podía provocar ahora. Acarició su pulgar y le apretó la mano lentamente. Ojalá el mundo se detuviera un momento, así ella podría disfrutar de este pedacito de union con su esposo. Pero antes debía aclarar una última parte.

\- Mi-mi señor- otra vez tartamudeaba- sobre los... los besos y mi-mi ropa.

\- Oh – Tyrion dejó escapar una risita nerviosa – mi señora… no te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué? – ((¿será posible?)). Esos ojos volvían a encantarla, sin querer empezó a sonreir como una niña que recibía un juguete nuevo,.

\- El vino que bebiste fue la causa, es de la mejor reserva dorniense, muy fuerte hasta para mí.

\- ¿Qué? – repitió Sansa, su alegría se esfumó.

El la miró con algo de duda. Sus manos empezaban a aflojarse.

\- Lo que pasó anoche… - dijo Tyrion con cautela.

\- El vino claro – Sansa se apresuró en ayudar a su esposo. Con tristeza.

El parecía nervioso de repente. La soltó y fue por la carta que leía antes.

\- Mi señora, esta carta llegó.

Estiró la mano para tomarla de manera automática, ella no estaba en su cuerpo totalmente, parecía que su alma se había ido muy lejos. Vió el sello del Septón Supremo de los 7. Al volcar la carta para leer el texto sintió un dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar, un dolor más fuerte que todos los golpes que había recibido en el pasado.

"Permiso para Anulación de Matrimonio: Concedida."

 **Pensaba abandonarlo el fic, escribir sin mucho guía es algo frustrante para mí :(. En fin, ojalá puedan dejar algunas críticas en el futuro. Chau :)**


	6. Marci

Perdería la única familia que tenía…otra vez.

El acuerdo que tuvo con su esposo para anular su matrimonio hace 3 años no se había borrado de su memoria, simplemente Sansa ya no pensaba en separarse de él. Llegó a conocerlo mejor como amigo y como amante… solo mediante palabras… de otras mujeres tristemente.

De a poco los sentimientos fueron cambiando. Pasando de la gratitud cuando el decidió no quitarle su virtud la noche de bodas, el asombro cuando lo vió peleando en Rhaegal, el sonrojo cuando este besó sus labios al terminar la batalla frente a todo el reino, el respeto cuando veía que su nombre era cantado y alabado en todo Desembarco del Rey, la cercanía que sentía cuando este la tomaba de la mano para guiarla, al deseo cuando lo veía recostado a su lado en la recámara con ese aroma tan dulce para ella, cuando sentía la suavidad de sus labios al besarlo mientras el dormía.

De niña le enseñaron las habilidades que necesitaría para manejarse en la corte, en los libros aprendió las hazañas de valerosos caballeros que dedicaban grandes victorias a sus damas para obtener su mano o su admiración, aprendió que esos héroes eran hermosos y galantes, corteses pero también astutos. Tyrion era todo eso para ella, tal vez no era un hombre de estatura normal o rostro perfecto descrito en los libros, pero al fin y al cabo los grandes caballeros no eran nada comúnes, mucho menos lo sería su Jinete Alado salvador del reino. Tyrion… ¿por qué…?

\- Mi señora bonita?– Dijo Marci que seguía llamándola así- Está torciendo sus puntadas otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no, perdón – Sansa se apresuró en su disculpa.

Estaban cosiendo en los jardines, para evitar pensar en su esposo ((que pronto no lo sería)) o tener que verlo ella decidió refugiarse en la costura, cosa que no era muy efectiva cuando estaba sola, debido a eso decidió llevarse a Marci para que la acompañara pero los resultados no mejoraron mucho.

Hubo un silencio en el cual ambas se miraron.

Su criada dejó de lado su bordado y le tomó las manos. Eran algo frías y un poco suaves. Las de Tyrion eran toscas y con callos debido a sus aventuras en las tierras libres y por montar a menudo en Rhaegal su dragón, el siempre decía que lo disculpara por eso, pero siempre estaban cálidas, cálidas como ninguna otra. A ella no habría importado que sus manos fueran como lijas.

\- Sabía que mi padre conoció al vuestro, Lord Eddard?

\- No – dijo Sansa.

\- El siempre me contaba la historia de cómo vió a Lord Eddard Stark en la guerra de las Islas de Hierro, en la rebelión al Rey Robert.- dijo Marci con una sonrisa.

\- Debió ser un gran caballero – sobrevivir una guerra siempre era digno de alabanza.

\- Un escudero en realidad - rió Marci –tenía 11 años.

\- ¿A que casa servía?

\- Greyjoy.

\- Espera – reparó Sansa.

\- El debió morir sí. – Marci lo decía tranquilamente – pero su vida fue perdonada. Por vuestro padre.

Poco o nada sabía sobre su criada, salvo que era alegre y siempre dispuesta en su trabajo. Aquello la avergonzó bastante.

\- No, no lo sabía.

\- En las Islas de Hierro no olvidan nada, siempre recuerdan las guerras que pelearon. Y por sobre todo a los oponentes dignos de ser recordados, por uno u otro motivo. Somos un reino guerrero. – concluyó satisfecha.

\- Si que lo son – de los 7 reinos que estaban en Poniente eran los que más guerras habían disputado, y Marci tenía un ligero acento que la distinguía como proveniente del lugar.

\- Es la costumbre- continuó Marci-La emoción que se tiene de pelear por lo que anhelamos es lo que nos dá fuerza, lo que nos hace vivir así. El sentimiento que nos inunda al conseguirlo es lo mejor del mundo. Son cosas por las que vale la pena vivir.

Marci hablaba como en sueños, como acariciando las palabras. De repente Sansa sintió que estaba con una vieja Tata rejuvenecida.

\- Para algunos lo que más desean es ser capitán de su flota de barcos, para otros crear las mejores armaduras o espadas, para otros el conquistar pueblos y almas para nuestro dios y para otros- tomó una pausa y mirándola a los ojos apretó su mano suavemente- conquistar a la persona que aman.

No había duda que Marci era más inteligente e intuitiva que la mayoría de las personas. La mirada era sincera y sin vacilaciones.

\- Y sabía usted que mi madre casi muere en la batalla del río? ella estaba pescando en el puerto ese momento.

La manera en que Marci hablaba era profunda ahora.

\- Ella… ella ayudó con la muralla? – La pira de fuego formada por el incendio de los botes en el puerto que duró un tiempo y mantuvo a raya a los Otros antes de que Tyrion llegase en Rhaegal para aniquilarlos.

\- Su grupo decidió quemar los botes que estaban en el muelle, casi se arrojaron a las llamas ellos mismos porque las llamas empezaban a extinguirse. Yo tenía 13 años y casi veo a mi madre morir frente a mis ojos. Pero nuestro Jinete Alado llegó, salvó a mi madre y a la ciudad. De no ser por vuestros familiares yo no habría nacido o hubiese quedado huérfana.

Marci se arrodilló frente a ella sin soltarle las manos.

\- Mi vida hubiese sido muy diferente de no ser por vuestro padre o vuestro esposo mi señora bonita, y nosotros los Hijos de Hierro jamás olvidamos. Mi gratitud hacia usted es inmensa.

\- Pero yo no hice nada.

\- Su padre perdonó la vida al mío y su esposo salvó a mi madre, y usted tiene una de las cosas por las que mis padres me enseñaron que vale la pena vivir.

\- Que puedo tener yo?- Sansa a veces sentía que su vida se limitaba a soportar pruebas. Joffrey un prometido hermoso que resulto ser un monstruo, su familia asesinada, sus desengaños con Meñique y Harry el Heredero, y ahora su matrimonio que sería anulado.

\- Amor mi señora - dijo Marci suavemente.

A Sansa le hubiese gustado llorar, que le hablaran de amor cuando ella empezaba a creer que jamás tendría algo era muy triste, pero una vez más se comportó como una dama de la corte.

\- El no me ama. – dijo Sansa con dolor en la voz que no pudo contener. Los ojos comenzaban a arderle con lágrimas que se formaban. Ella ya ni hablaba mucho con su esposo.

Tyrion tuvo la delicadeza de mostrarse preocupado por su repentino alejamiento y no forzar diálogos en la única cena que tuvieron juntos la última semana, pero eso solo hizo que su dolor aumentara.

Su criada se limitó a mirarla con cierta ternura, como si ella fuese su hija, a pesar de ser menor.

\- Eso piensa él – dijo Marci- … por ahora. Pero la pregunta es… ¿usted lo ama?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si usted ama a su esposo.

Las lágrimas salieron, casi tan rápido como en las últimas noches cuando ella apagaba las velas y hacía todo lo posible para contener gemidos que delataran su dolor a Tyrion.

Ella la abrazó rápidamente. Por un momento Sansa pensó en Arya. Su pequeña hermana guerrera. ¿Qué diría si me viera ahora? Llorando por el Gnomo.

Se burlaría probablemente por estarse lamentando y por no pelear por el…

Por dejarle marcharse…

Por aceptar la separación sin decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía…

\- Si usted lo ama mi señora bonita… ¿no valdría la pena luchar por él?

-¿Cómo, como lo hago? Yo solo…

Marci la calmó rápidamente, y contó sus ideas como si no existiera un mañana, el tiempo apremiaba pues ya anochecería. La noche traería consigo una de las últimas oportunidades de salvar el matrimonio.

El viento frío las azotó un poco, parecía que el olor de Invernalia llegó con él. Una Stark jamás se rendiría sin pelear hasta la muerte.

Sansa se separó para mirar el rostro risueño de su criada. Un calor que se formaba en su pecho empezaba a dar vida a sus esperanzas con Tyrion. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora le indicaba que todo iría bien. El calor en su pecho se hacía mas intenso y grande, sentía que la vida volvía a ella.

\- ¿Entonces mi señora?

\- Yo amo a Tyrion Lannister mi esposo, y si algo aprendí estos años es a … es a sobrevivir, y también aprendí de lo que soy capaz de provocar en un hombre. Y que todo vale en el juego de tronos… y más aún en el juego del amor. ¡Haré lo que me dijiste!

\- Si! Sí! – Marci asintió emocionada.

Ella miró al cielo oscuro.

\- Vamos Marci – dijo Sansa poniéndose de pie decidida- cada segundo con mi esposo vale oro.


	7. Tyrion 2

Tyrion caminaba tan lento como podía, revisó tres veces los pergaminos en su escritorio para ver si no había un trabajo pendiente, le pidió a Pod que le contara la historia de su familia, visitó a Bronn cuando el sol ya se escondía y pasó un rato con Rhaegal mientras este comía. Todo para regresar tarde y encontrar a Sansa dormida y no tener que hablar.

Él decidió que hablarían sobre la anulación esa noche, pero hacía todo y buscaba cualquier excusa para no hacerlo. Más de tres semanas que Sansa se comportaba de forma poco favorable para su futura separación, arreglándose más, cuando estaban solos usaba solo camisón dejando a la vista más piel de lo usual, por las noches ella se apegaba, a veces le hablaba con un ligero ronroneo, cada día se hacía mas osada en sus actos, ayer había acariciado su cabello varias veces en pleno salón real con toda la corte mirando, de su tristeza y pena anterior ni rastro.

\- Pienso que lo hace para torturarme – le dijo a Bronn cuando se vieron.

\- Recuerdo que cuando te casaste querías acostarte con ella, ahora parece que ella quiere hacerlo contigo. ¿Por qué no le das un repaso y ya?

Bronn podía ser un excelente guerrero pero carecía de habilidad para otras cosas.

El sabía lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero eso no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Si la cosa llegaba más lejos la separación podría lastimar mucho.

Pero Sansa ya formaba parte de su vida, con el tiempo se convirtió en una verdadera amiga, no tenerla ahí sería algo feo, como cuando perdió a su hermano Jaime. Sin embargo ella necesitaba un esposo de verdad, que la hiciera feliz. Además el tenía a Shae. Alguien que lo ¿amaba? Lo lógico era la separación.

\- La chica Stark ya no es una cautiva, no hace nada que no quiera- Bronn continuó razonando – todos esos besos significan algo.

\- Ella no era ella. – cortó Tyrion.

Lo que Sansa hizo fue producto de 2 cosas. El deseo y el vino eran mezclas peligrosas, todo ese deseo de años de soledad contenido volvería loco a cualquiera, esa locura podía confundirse con algo más grave si no se trataba con cuidado.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a su puerta tan rápido. Tomó aire tres veces para relajarse y no lo logró, tomó 3 veces más y por fín entró.

El cuarto estaba vacío, la chimenea crepitaba un fuego alegre y cálido, Marci había dejado la comida en la mesita y encendido más velas de lo normal, habían varias en su mesita de noche y algunas más en la terraza lo cual era raro.

Al salir al balcón oyó risas en la playa, 2 figuras se marcaban en la noche, una alta que bailaba dango giros y la otra más pequeña reía sujetándose el estómago. Si hubiese bebido antes habría jurado que la borrachera le mostraba la silueta más alta totalmente desnuda.

Después de unos segundos entendió… Sansa. Y Marci debía ser la otra. ((Sal de aquí enano))

Con algo de pesar se alejó de la baranda y fue a sentarse en la mesa, miró la comida, duraznos y uvas con miel, se sirvió una copa de vino. Era bueno, dorniense, el sabor era inconfundible.

Hace tiempo que no compartía una lección con su esposa, y nunca llegaron al vino dorniense, tan fuerte que la hizo cometer locuras. Si, mejor que Sansa no tocara… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué había vino aquí? ¿!y dorniense por añadidura!? Si el ordenó a Marci que no trajese más vino. Al parecer la pequeña criada eligió el bando de su esposa. Mejor llamar a Pod para que se lo llevar rápido.

Cuando Pod llegó Tyrion ya cargó todo el vino que estaba en las jarritas en una sola charola.

\- Mi señor- el pobre parecía que se caería dormido.

\- Lleva todo esto rápido y que no vuelvan a traer vino aquí ¿entendido?

Pod se veía algo confundido, pero unas voces lo hicieron mirar hacia la terraza, su rostro pasó de estar soñoliento a sorprendido y después se tornó rojo mate con la boca muy abierta.

\- Mi señor el vino lo pedí expresamente para nosotros, por favor Pod deja la charola.

Tyrion se giró y su cara adquirió el mismo rojo mate que Pod.

Sansa estaba parada en la entrada de su balcón, Marci detrás de ella sujetando algunas prendas que reconoció como el vestido que su esposa utilizó esa mañana, ella tenía un camisón de unas telas algo transparentes, con algunos bordados que cubrían sus encantos, pero al tener el cuerpo aún mojado la tela se adhería a su cuerpo casi como otra piel. El cabello rojo estaba hacia un costado dejando a la vista su piel de porcelana. Pero lo peor ¿o mejor? de todo era que su camisón no cubría gran parte de sus piernas, algunas gotas de agua estaban ahí brillando como perlas por la luz de las velas. Piernas en las que Tyrion quisiera hundirse…

\- ¿Mi señor? – la voz de Pod sonaba tan lejana a pesar que estaba frente a él devolviendo la charola en la mesita. Tyrion seguía mirando sin descaro, cuando se dio cuenta y apartó la vista Sansa dejó escapar una risita.

\- Buenas noches mis señores- Marci caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando a Pod fuera de la habitación con ella.

\- ¿Cenamos? – Sansa se acomodó en la mesita y tomó la copa de Tyrion para darle un sorbo. Aún tenía el cabello mojado y no estaba seca totalmente, pero Tyrion no se quejaría, la vista de su piel era fabulosa a la luz de las velas.

\- Si – dijo tímidamente mientras se recomponía, poco a poco hacía lo posible por que el calor se alejase de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien

\- Marci me está enseñando a nadar.

\- Oh.

\- Deberías intentarlo, el calor de este verano es increíble.

\- Tal vez deberías cambiarte, hace frío.

-Despues de comer me bañaré, aún tengo algo de arena en los pies, mira.

Sansa elevó una pierna para mostrarle un pie, la energía y determinación que necesitó para mantener su mirada en los pequeños dedos de su esposa fue extrema. Debía aguantar.

((Ojalá fuera la niña desconfiada de antes))

\- Marci trajo el agua caliente esta tarde – bajo la pierna lentamente – ya debe estar tibia.

\- Al parecer son muy amigas ahora.

\- Si… a veces me recuerda a Arya, y otras veces a mi madre. – Sansa untaba uvas con miel y las lamía un poco asomando su pequeña lengua antes de comerlas.

\- Me alegro – dijo Tyrion apartando la vista de su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo esta Bronn?

\- Bien, su hijo nacerá dentro de unos días si todo marcha bien. Lo que me recuerda que debo comprarle un regalo. Aunque conociendo al padre mejor sería regalarle una bolsa de oro

\- O una espada.

Ambos rieron. La tensión que sentía bajaba. Estiró la mano para coger un durazno y chocó con la de Sansa porque ella quería llegar a la miel. Una chispa eléctrica saltó en su mano.

\- Estás muy cargada – bromeó.

\- Es verdad – Sansa aflojó un poco los cordones de su camisón y con esto su escote se pronunció. Algunas gotitas pequeñas se deslizaron hacia el valle entre sus pechos.

Mirar otra vez ahí fue demasiado para Tyrion. Debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Sansa debemos ir al Septo Supremo a oficializar nuestra separación.- no iba dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran, ya lo hizo en el pasado y esto le causó mucho dolor.

Ella se congeló un momento, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Sin embargo para Tyrion nada pasaba desapercibido.

\- Si eso es lo que quiere mi señor así se hará.

\- No, no es eso- dijo pensando ¿cómo explicarlo sin sonar como un imbécil?.

\- Sin embargo quiero pedirte algo.

\- Ahm… claro Sansa dime.

\- Tiempo, 3 semanas para ser exactos.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Hay una caravana que se irá hacia Alto Jardín esos días, una vez que estemos separados iré allá para comprometerme con Wyllas Tyrell.

-¿Qué? – Tyrion empezaba a sentir una molestia fea .

-Si- continuó tranquilamente – una dama que atraviesa una separación no puede permanecer ningún tiempo junto a su antiguo esposo, ¿dónde quedaría mi reputación?

\- Cla-claro. – esa molestia crecía como una esponja que absorbía mucho agua en poco tiempo. Trató de disimular su reacción mordiendo su durazno.

¿Por qué? Si ella solo era su amiga , ¿por qué le molestaba que eligiera un hombre? Wyllas era famoso por ser un príncipe apacible y amable. Alguien bueno para Sansa. De repente le llegó una imagen de Sansa besando al baboso ese. La molestia se convirtieron en aguijonazos en su pecho.

\- Deberías probar la miel, es la mejor que probé estos últimos años. – Sansa cambió de tema restándole importancia, tomó un durazno y lo untó, pero en lugar de pasárselo se lo acercó a la boca para darle de comer.

Nervioso y algo mosqueado contempló la fruta y le dio un mordisco que hizo chorrear miel por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Con calma león – Rió Sansa mientras le limpiaba la miel con la mano, eso ya lo habían vivido antes, en los pasillos, cuando se besaron…

Pensó en Shae, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, los aguijonazos picharon menos.

Pensó en los besos que tuvo con Sansa en su habitación y los aguijonazos se esfumaron.

Mierda…

Estaba celoso.


	8. Deseos

El carruaje se detuvo en seco. El camino estaba desierto salvo por unas aves que picoteaban unas plantas al borde del camino.

\- Rápido chico ven- gritó la misma voz que lo ordenó detenerse.

Otros gritos se intensificaban en el coche mientras un muchacho bajaba de la silla del conductor.

\- Mi- mi señor

\- ¿Qué sabes de medicina?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tú.

\- Nada mi señor, yo era panadero antes.

\- Excelente. Nada como manos suaves con para atender un parto.

Tyrion abrió la puerta para meter al chico a trompicones.

La esposa de Sir Bronn se encontraba recostada en el interior con las piernas flexionadas, su esposo sujetándole las manos hacía una cara extraña, como si estuviera haciendo mucha fuerza pero los moretones que tenía donde su esposa lo sujetaba no estaban ahí hace poco. Sansa estaba de rodillas a sus pies acomodando telas alrededor de la futura madre a modo de cama.

Llevarlos a visitar la nueva casa que Tyrion compró para ellos como regalo no fue tan buena idea después de todo. El bebé nacería donde el camino era un páramo, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, parecía que ellos serían las parteras.

\- Miserable!, no te atrevas a soltarme - las uñas de la mujer se clavaron en su esposo como garras.

\- Aaah- el alarido fue prolongado.

\- Sansa rápido – Tyrion la instó para que se colocara a su lado. Ellos dos más el cochero lo lograrían, o al menos eso esperaba – no tenemos agua caliente así que el niño tendrá que salir lo más rápido posible o ella puede salir muy lastimada.

\- Donde aprendiste…?

\- Después! – su tono autoritario no daba lugar a nada – tú pásame las telas dobladas cuando te diga- terminó dirigiéndose al chico.

\- Eso, eso.. , eso es…- el chico se desmayó al ver un poco de sangre.

\- Vaya, sin duda sería un Maestre excelente. Mi señora ayúdalo a salir- dijo Tyrion. Sansa lo empujó con su pie afuera para hacer espacio en el espacio reducido en que se encontraban.

\- Tuuuu, tu querias un mocoso! Tú me hiciste esto! – La madre estaba enloqueciendo. Y el enano vió a Bronn Blackwood nervioso y asustado por primera vez.

Tyrion tomó un profundo respiro y se colocó en posición, atrajo a Sansa para que lo ayude y miró a la madre.

\- Vamos necesito que pujes!- indicó Tyrion.

\- Aaaah.

* * *

Una hora después la madre yacía desmayada y empapada en sudor, tenía el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo y la voz ronca de tanto gritar, pero encima de todo la sonrisa en sus labios era enorme. El niño logró nacer en buenas condiciones.

Bronn se encontraba en camino al pueblo más cercano para traer ayuda, ya que él era más veloz que Tyrion o el conductor que seguía inconsciente.

Sansa sostenía al bebé envuelto en telas, mientras lo mecía un poco. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y algunos mechones de su cabello estaban fuera de lugar.

\- Te luciste!

\- Ayudé en un parto en las tierras libres. Pude recordar algo de lo que aprendí.

\- Estuviste increíble, míralo - ella tomó una manita del bebé y la acarició- Es un bebé hermoso.

\- Sí, no se parece en nada a su papá.

Ella lo golpeó.

\- Diría que no es su hijo.

Ella lo golpeó otra vez.

\- Ojalá Bronn no se dé cuenta.

Ella volvió a golpearlo.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, el HIJO de Bronn es igual a él.

\- Muy bien.

\- Que se apure. –Tyrion miró por la ventana.

Sansa lo miró algo curiosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven, sujétalo.

\- No.

\- Vamos, no te morderá. – Sansa puso al bebé en sus brazos antes que pudiera alejarse.

Sostenerlo lo llenaba de un sentimiento nuevo, ¿cómo era posible que ese bebé provocara que se sintiera tan protector? Instintivamente lo acurrucó más contra su pecho. Sansa se agachó para darle un beso largo al bebé mientras cerraba los ojos. Verla tan cerca… de verdad era preciosa. Un temblor lo sacudía cada vez más seguido, solo cuando la tenía cerca o fantaseaba con ella. Ya estaba acostumbradose a esa sensación.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, sin embargo no se alejó. No había cambiado mucho los últimos años, excepto que era más hermosa y su mirada reflejaba mucha madurez, por las cosas que tuvo que sobrevivir.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? – preguntó Tyrion para evitar que la tensión creciera. Definitivamente el bebé no ayudaba en el nivel de autocontrol que necesitaba cerca a Sansa.

\- Tyrion ,mi señor.- La madre despertó y hacía gestos para que le acerquen a su hijo – mi esposo me contó que la reina anterior…

\- Mi hermana sí. – ella había asesinado al hijastro de Bronn que también se llamaba Tyrion hace varios años- ¿Están seguros? Tyrion es un nombre algo fe…

\- Mi señor se siente honrado - lo interrumpió Sansa.

La señora Blackwood sonrió. El se puso de pie y le llevó a su hijo para después salir del carruaje con Sansa y darle un momento de privacidad a la madre con el pequeño. El chico había salido en busca de agua una vez se despertó.

\- Vamos, arriba a la silla.

Ambos se sentaron en el asiento estrecho y miraron el camino por donde Bronn se marchó antes para pedir ayuda. El sol se escondía rápidamente y ya se veían algunas estrellas, la luna llena empezaba a brillar.

\- Hay algo que no puedas hacer?. – preguntó ella.

\- Aún no logro honrar la fama de mi padre, sobre lo de cagar oro.

\- Tonto, no me refiero a eso – rió Sansa.

\- Aún no logro crecer.

\- Para mí estas bien así – dijo de manera coqueta mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y entrelazaba su brazo con el de él.

\- Eres muy amable.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Gracias.

\- Así juntos eres más alto que yo.

Sin pensarlo Tyrion depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa. Ella lo miró sonriendo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

No debió besarla, pero fue un impulso, no podían culparlo por eso.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato mientras oían sus respiraciones acompasadas, no había necesidad de hablar. El perfume de Sansa lo inundaba, no había nada malo con abrazarse un rato, en poco tiempo ya no podría hacerlo, el tonto príncipe Tyrell lo haría.

\- Mi padre me dijo que todas significaban algo.

\- Mm?

\- Las estrellas – dijo su esposa mientras elevaba la vista.

La noche ya había llegado. Tyrion vió cientos de estrellas reflejadas en los ojos de Sansa. Sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban poco a poco mientras la miraba, ningún mortal podría resistir tanto pensó.

\- ¡Mira! ¿!La viste?!

\- ¡Una estrella fugaz! – respondió sorprendido.

\- Tenemos tres deseos, debemos pedirlos rápido. – parecía una niña, muy emocionada se abrazó a él y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pido mi deseo.- sus ojos grandes lo atravesaban.

\- Pero debes mirar al cielo, mirando a los dioses o si no el deseo irá en la otra dirección.

\- Oh.

\- Yo pediré el primero y tu los otros dos.

\- Bueno.

\- Debemos cerrar los ojos, no lo olvides.

Cerró los ojos. A su alrededor todo dejó de existir, solo estaban ellos. Ella. Por su mente desfilaban imágenes de su pasado, todas tenían en común la mujer que tenía en brazos. Desde que aún era una niñita hasta la última vez que se besaron. En ese mundo fantástico de reinos increíbles y dragones solo le importaba Sansa.

\- Ya, ahora es tu turno.

Sansa se abrazó más a él, miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. La contempló otra vez, sus pequeños labios tan cerca, su rostro relajado con una sonrisa y su cabello rojo brillando a la luz de la luna. ((Preciosa)) En pocos días dejaría de ser suya para siempre.

\- Ya pedí el segundo- dijo abriendo un ojo. Se veía adorable.

\- Uno más…- acarició su cabeza mientras sentía cómo la ternura lo inundaba y se mezclaba con una punzada de dolor -dale.

Ella volvió a su posición anterior. Después de unos segundos abrió la boca para decir algo pero él unió sus labios con los de ella silenciándola.


	9. Emociones

**Este fué el capítulo más dificil de escribir para mí. Definitivamente tengo un respeto renovado por los que escriben lemon.**

 **Quiero aclarar que el uso de doble** **paréntesis (( ... )) representa un pensamiento.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias a todas las personas que leen, los comentarios que recibí me ayudaron a no abandonar este fic. :) . Les dedico este capitulo a Snow, lestibur y especialmente Megumisakura. 3**

* * *

La habitación era bastante grande, todo el piso recubierto por alfombras rojas con leones bordados en ellas. En una esquina estaba la entrada a los baños, y muy cerca de esta una chimenea apagada, en la otra esquina una cama grande cubierta por sábanas de seda, en la tercera había una mesa con varias botellitas y frascos con polvitos ordenados en la base de un espejo mediano y en la ultima esquina una mesa redonda de madera muy ornamentada con tres sillas alrededor, encima un candelabro pequeñito que tenía velas apagadas. La puerta de entrada se encontraba justo al centro, al frente de esta había otra que permitía una salida a su balcón, este conectaba al mar mediante unas escaleras. En su terraza había otra mesa, esta de metal y con sillones. En el piso de piedra habían algunas hojas que se movían perezosas con la brisa de la noche. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban sujetas por sus cuerdas de forma que la luna se colaba por las dos ventanas pequeñas y el tragaluz de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Si alguien hubiese mirado la habitación de afuera le habría parecido vacía.

\- ¿Mi señor? – dijo una mujer con un temblor nervioso en su voz. Estaba parada en medio de la habitación estrujando sus manos fuertemente, si fuese de día se verían sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza que empleaba .

\- Mi señora – fue la respuesta de un hombrecillo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Con la escasa luz que había en la habitación se podía distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro. Este se acercó a la mujer para tomarle una mano, besársela y guiarla hacia la cama. Ella lo siguió dócilmente. Pasito a pasito, al principio con algo de torpeza y después con más seguridad. Ambos se sentaron. La luz de la ventana más próxima los iluminaba tenuemente.

Tyrion se acercó para besarle la frente, después la mejilla, al ver que Sansa empezaba a sonreír volvió a unir su boca con la de ella.

Cuando volvían a Desembarco del Rey con la ayuda que Bronn trajo, Tyrion se repetía una y otra vez que debía alejarse de su esposa, que debía mantener su palabra, que pronto estarían separados, que sus besos en la carroza fueron una locura. Pensó en la promesa que se hizo a si mismo en las tierras libres (("Nunca te dejes llevar por tus emociones enano")), dejarse dominar por estas le causó mucho dolor en el pasado. Prometió aprender de sus errores y mantener a raya los sentimientos, que sus decisiones serían las que gobernaran su vida. Además tenía compañeras que lo satisfacían, Arianne, Sara y por supuesto Shae, su favorita. La chica que pensaba llevarse consigo a Roca Casterly. Si todo marchaba bien podía tomarla como esposa. Definitivamente podía mantenerse alejado de Sansa.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron casi al instante cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y volteó a verla.

Mientras seguían besandose la acarició suave y lentamente, para acostumbrarla a su tacto de a poco, por más ganas que tuviera sabía que no debía apresurarse. Rompió el beso para pasar a su cuello y morderlo de manera suave, ella se lo besó mientras se apretaba más contra él dejando escapar un gemido suavito. Lo deseaba, todo ese tiempo el lo sabía pero le daba miedo comprobarlo. Todas las ultimas semanas ella se lo gritaba sin palabras.

Sansa lo abrazó y él tanteó su pecho buscando los lazos del vestido para desatarlos. Tyrion hundió la nariz en su cabello queriendo intoxicarse de su aroma. Pensó que podía morir ahí, que no estaría mal. Las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficientes, quería más, toda esa ropa estorbaba. A pesar de tener experiencia desatando vestidos a las damas los condenados lazos no cedían, acarició un pecho por encima del vestido pero no fue satisfactorio. ((Mierda puta)) De un tirón rompió la tela y por fín pudo tocar esa piel de porcelana que lo volvía loco. La razgadura dejó a la vista uno de los pechos de Sansa, tenía el pezón rosado y algunas pecas alrededor que lo pusieron duro como una piedra.

Ella intentó cubrirse pero Tyrion sostuvo sus manos de manera delicada. Hábilmente le dió una caricia suave. A la luz de la luna podía ver el rubor que aumentaba en el rostro de su mujer. De su actitud coqueta y seductora de los días pasados no había ni rastro, era obvio que todo era teatro. La verdadera Sansa estaba en sus brazos, era tímida y se esforzaba por no dejar escapar gemidos cuando él la acariciaba. Estaba ansioso por ver como reaccionaba cuando usara su lengua…

\- ¿Te gusta? – susurró travieso mientras la acariciaba otra vez cuando ella tomó confianza para aceptar su toque.

Como respuesta ella tomó su rostro y lo obligó a besarla. Recordó cuando se casaron… y también su noche de bodas. Tomaría a su esposa ahora. Antes que el maldito príncipe Tyrell.

Tyrell… Shae…

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Dioses! se olvidó.

Se separó de su esposa y se alejó unos pasos de la cama.

Sansa lo miraba asustada y sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué…?¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó con miedo cruzando sus brazos para protegerse.

El no respondió. El deseo que sentía empezaba a convertirse en tristeza.

-Esto… esto esta mal- dijo Tyrion después de un largo silencio - Sansa tu y yo… tu y yo nos separaremos y después te casaras con el príncipe de las rosas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó estupefacta.

Tyrion sintió como el frío lo envolvía. Volvía a pensar con claridad, aunque eso no era algo bueno necesariamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Además ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Respiró hondo para ganar algo de tiempo.

\- No…no quiero lastimarte Sansa. Si vamos a separarnos es mejor hacerlo de una vez –dijo Tyrion ((seré imbécil)) - Lo mejor es… que me aleje de ti…, que no estemos juntos más tiempo. Que nos mantengamos separados.

Desvió su mirada a la ventana. Recordar que ella se casaría con otro lo atormentaba.

Pensó en Shae pero no sintió nada.

Pensó en Roca Casterly, que la tomaría como dueño y señor después de separarse y se sintió miserable.

Pensó en Bronn, su esposa y su hijo y se sintió solo.

Pensó en Sansa y la vez en que ella pensaba escapar hacia Alto Jardín antes de que se casaran. Ahora ella podría tener esa vida.

\- Una vez que te cases serás una Tyrell de Alto Jardín y …

-Mi señor sabes que ya no me interesan los apellidos o los castillos… ¿por qué haces esto? –lo interrumpió con la voz quebrada y usando su armadura de cortesía otra vez.

Tyrion enfureció, estaba harto de que ella fuera tan educada. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¡El lo hacía por ella! ¡para que fuera feliz!

\- Nosotros, yo-yo ¡No… no podemos dejarnos dominar por lo que sentimos! ¡Vamos a separarnos y tú obedecerás! - trató de sonar fuerte y decidido con un resultado pobre.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, pasaron algunos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Sansa arreglarse el vestido desgarrado para cubrirse. Se paró y caminó hacia él. Cerró los ojos esperando recibir una bofetada pero solo sintió una caricia en su cabello.

\- ¿Qué sentimos mi señor? – preguntó Sansa suavemente al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante él.

Esta vez fue su turno para quedarse estupefacto. Ella sonreía y tenía los ojos brillosos, seguramente casi se hecho a llorar antes. Repasó en su mente lo que dijo y entendió. ((Maldita lengua, siempre me traicionas))

\- Dime Tyrion ¿Qué sentimos?- Su voz era un susurro que lo acariciaba .

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero ya no veía a Sansa como su amiga simplemente.

\- Eso… eso no importa mi señora.

\- A mi si me importa y quiero saberlo – respondió testaruda.

Sabía que no se rendiría hasta conseguir la respuesta. A veces Tyrion pensaba que la niña dócil y obediente que era cuando se casaron solo existió en su imaginación.

\- Solo- solo es cariño.- tartamudeó mientras sentía calor en las mejillas. Antes de ser el Jinete Alado la gente le daba fama de ser vil y depravado con las mujeres, ahora se ponía rojo como un mocoso frente a la niña que le gustaba. Estaba perdiendo su toque.

\- ¿Cariño? – Sansa parecía algo decepcionada - ¿Qué más?

\- Y de verdad te aprecio mucho ahora.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pasaste por muchas cosas en la vida, cosas que una niña no debería vivir – continuó hablando cualquier tontería que se le ocurría - No quiero que sufras… el príncipe Tyrell ((es una mierda)) puede hacerte feliz

Ella simplemente lo miró. Tyrion debía apartarse pero sentía que su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar y se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, poco a poco se perdió en aquellos ojos azules.

¿De verdad quería alejarse de ella?. La respuesta llegó pronto. ((No, si me alejo ¿quien la protegerá?)).

El la quería. Esa niña lobo que llego a Desembarco del Rey hace varios años se convirtió en la mujer que tenía delante en ese momento. La mujer que hace poco gemía con sus caricias y lo besaba con fuerza y deseo. Y no por su oro.

Sentía como la locura que lo agarró en el carruaje se apoderaba de él otra vez. Y le gustaba. Pero debía alejarse se repetía a si mismo, sus manos lo traicionaron para acariciar el rostro de su esposa. Comprendió que sus emociones lo estaban manejando como a una marioneta. Sentía como perdía la cabeza lentamente. Solo importaba Sansa... otra vez.

\- Solo quiero que seas feliz…- ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? Si eso era todo lo que él quería en ese momento.

Sansa tembló al escucharlo, mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos otra vez. Con una sonrisa tímida se acercó a darle un beso corto.

\- Yo decidiré quien me hace feliz – dijo después. Le echó los brazos al cuello y volvió a besarlo.

((Estoy perdido-pensó)) mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que su locura tomara el control. Todo era igual la noche que se besaron por primera vez. Pero no estaban ebrios ahora. Y eso era lo mejor. Tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir como ella correspondía era una delicia.

Cuando volvió a sentir esa piel tan suave otra vez se sorprendió. No había notado cuando fueron perdiendo tanta ropa, ambos estaban casi desnudos y en la cama.

Sansa dejó escapar un gritito cuando él la tocó entre las piernas - ¡Tyrion! te quiero, te quiero – lo dijo muchas veces mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. ((Y yo te quiero a tí))

Estaba húmeda, aún así el decidió humedecerla aún mas con la lengua y las manos mientras ella gemía sonrojada y sin poder contenerse, olvidando sus recatos y sus lecciones de dama cortesana. Cuando la penetró ella arañó su espalda, cuando la montó Sansa gritó su nombre tan alto que todas las personas en Desembarco del Rey podrían escucharla. Mejor, así todos se enterarían quien era la señora Lannister.

Ambos se liberaron varias veces durante la noche, la última vez la hicieron juntos y se aferraron el uno al otro queriendo fundirse. Mientras la ola de placer los envolvía sus almas se tocaron. Y fueron uno solo por algunos segundos.

La mañana siguiente Tyrion se despertó con una sonrisa. Definitivamente era casi medio día por la manera en que el sol iluminaba su habitación. Sansa se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en su pecho. Con cuidado apartó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Miró a su alrededor y se le cayó el alma por los pies. Shae estaba ahí parada mirándolos.


End file.
